Maxime Ouellet
| birth_place = Beauport, Quebec, Canada | career_start = 2000 | career_end = 2009 | draft = 22nd overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = Philadelphia Flyers }} Maxime Ouellet (born on June 17, 1981) is a Canadian former professional ice hockey goaltender who played in the National Hockey League (NHL) for the Philadelphia Flyers, Washington Capitals and the Vancouver Canucks. He is currently a goaltending coach in the DEL for Eisbären Berlin. Playing Career Maxime was drafted by the Philadelphia Flyers in the first round, 22nd overall at the 1999 NHL Entry Draft. He was later traded with a first, second and third round draft choice in the 2002 NHL Entry Draft to the Washington Capitals for Adam Oates. He holds several records for the former AHL affiliate of the Washington Capitals, the Portland Pirates. On December 2, 2005, the Washington Capitals traded him to the Vancouver Canucks in exchange for a fifth round selection in the 2006 NHL Entry Draft (Maxime Lacroix). After not playing to start the 2006–07 season, in late December 2006, Maxime was signed by the Portland Pirates to goal tend alongside Dov Grumet-Morris. A week later in January 2007, he left Portland without playing a game and was reportedly trying to sign with a European team. In January of 2007, he signed to a contract with the German hockey club Kassel Huskies. The season ended without him playing a single game of hockey. On July 26, 2007, Maxime was signed by the New York Islanders to a minor-league contract with the Bridgeport Sound Tigers. After failing to make the team, he signed a contract on November 11, 2007 with the Salzburg Red Bulls of the Erste Bank Eishockey Liga in Austria. On January 24, 2008, Maxime signed a contract with the Mississippi Sea Wolves of the ECHL. He was traded from the Sea Wolves to the Trenton Devils where he played 5 games with a 3.21 GAA and a 0.877 save percentage. His first game he gave up 7 goals, only to come within 6 minutes of posting a shutout in his second game. On September 16, 2008, it was announced that Maxime was invited to the Philadelphia Flyers training camp on a tryout basis. He was released on September 30, 2008. On October 16, 2008, it was announced that Maxime had signed for St. Marie Poutrelles Delta of the LNAH. Despite strong interest from the Coventry Blaze in the UK, Maxime gave the reason for not signing for Blaze because he did not want to play in Europe yet, but he would look at the possibility as soon as next season. Maxime would later retire from playing professional hockey after the 2008-09 season. Coaching Career In the QMJHL, Maxime was the goaltending coach for Bae-Comeau Drakkar and the Val-d'Or Foreurs. As of the 2015-16 hockey season, he is the goaltending coach for Eisbären Berlin in the DEL. Category:1981 births Category:Canadian ice hockey goaltenders Category:Philadelphia Flyers draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Washington Capitals players